Secret Santa
by nathy.faithy
Summary: "On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me..." In which Skye gains a Secret Santa on the first day of December. One that wishes to remain secret, but that each day leaves her a small token of his appreciation.
1. The gift card

_Let's celebrate Christmas, shall we?_  
><em>A small gift for all my tumblr friends and readers.<em>

_Enjoy the reading ;)_

* * *

><p>It was December 4th when she started to think that this was somewhat unusual.<p>

In Skye's defense, it wasn't everyday someone simply gave her something without asking anything in return - not that she minded receiving small gifts from gosh knows who - but life had taught her better.

Although, (her mind tells her) if he or she were indeed a stalker they sure were the sweet kind. Skye couldn't remember ever getting a letter, especially a nice one.

So it took her by surprise that on the first night of December as she picked her mail from the floor, after opening the wood door to her cozy, but cold apartment, to find a small envelope written, 'please read me'. Skye was yet to meet a person more curious than herself. So, she mindlessly closed the door behind herself and rested the bills aside, kindly opening the envelope. Inside she found nothing more, nothing less than a local coffee shop gift card, on a small paper written in curly handwriting. It said:

"I hope this will brighten your Tuesday morning and warm you up in this cold weather.

Take care, angel eyes."

No signature.

Skye sighed, smiling to herself. Wondering for a second if she would receive a new letter on the next day. But she shook the thought away, knowing that was all wishful thinking and Skye was more than aware that fairy tales didn't exist.


	2. Murphy's Law

_malivhale thanks for being a doll and proof reading this chapter!_  
><em>Hope you all enjoy.<em>

_xoxo_

* * *

><p>It had to be Murphy's law, because the second day of December couldn't have been worse. First, Skye bumped into a woman holding a cup of coffee, which was a wonderful goodbye to her favorite white blouse making her return to the apartment for a quick change. When she arrived in the company she was alerted of a blackout that had burn up the main computer system taking her whole morning and part of the afternoon to fix - oh the perks of having a Ph.D in computer science.<p>

At the end of the day, she is tired, grumpy, wishing for her bed and a hot chocolate more than anything. Skye brings her pea coat closer to her body putting her hands inside its pockets. She then recalls that in her hurry, she had taken the small gift she had received on the previous day, and pulls the gift card off. She thanks all the stars in the sky for this small token, it was certainly a way to brighten her mood.

Skye is grateful that this particular coffee shop, named_ 'The solutions is here'_ is only two blocks away from her apartment. As she enters the cozy environment she feels like being wrapped in a warm embrace. Skye waves at the two baristas, a boy and a girl, that she secretly calls FitzSimmons because she loves how tight they are with one another. Fitz is an engineer and his girlfriend (Skye hopes is his girlfriend) is finishing her second Ph.D in biochemistry. What were they both doing in a place like this in beginning of December? Killing time. Skye thought it was crazy of them, but they loved to sit and chit-chat with her whenever she came around, so for the first time in a long time she had made new friends. Real friends that didn't screw you over and disappeared - thank you very much Miles - but friends that care about her day and why she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

The coffee shop belonged to their other friend - which Skye was yet to spot - his grandmother Mrs. Jones was around to run the place, a smart woman in her sixties, always ready to flash a smile and bright someone's day.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, how have you been?" Skye asked sitting in one of the stools.

"Hello darling, I have been great. And you?" Mrs. Jones questioned, walking to her.

"Much better now."

"Let me guess, a caramel macchiato?"

Skye smiled from ear to ear and said, "Since I won this drink, maybe something new?"

"Winning presents so soon? Do we have a bae?" appeared Simmons, resting her elbows on the counter and smiling sweetly at her. Skye felt her cheeks burn as she murmured, "It's from a secret admirer."

"Oh my, my. Our little southern girl is growing so fast!" Joked Fitz, standing on Simmon's side.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all, darlings. I'm sure he is a wonderful boy," said Mrs. Jones, petting her cheek lovingly before leaving them to speak with older costumers.

"I really adore her." Skye said as she watched Mrs. Jones go, narrowing her eyes she looked at the due in front of her. "Alright, surprise me, you two!"

FitzSimmons didn't have to be asked twice.

Skye left the coffee shop with her beverage in hands, a sinful, but delightful warm gingerbread latte. She walked the streets of NY watching the lights and breathing the cold air. As she entered her building, she was happy to see that their usual doorman Mr. Koenig was back to business, even if the building was indeed owned by the Koenig brothers (which Skye affectionately called Oompa Loompas behind their backs), she always knew which brother was around. She particularly enjoyed Eric a lot more than Sam and Billy, but they were all so similar she sometimes spent hours chatting with only one of them.

"Oh, if isn't my favorite tenant?"

"Hey Eric, glad your back!" She waves as passes through him, before she can disappear in the corner, Koenig singsongs:

"Oh dear…there's a little thing here for you." Skye frowned and approached him accepting a new envelope slightly heavier than the previous one.

"Thanks Eric." She smiled walking towards the elevator.

Pressing her floor, Skye opened the envelope, there were two papers inside. Picking up the smaller one she reads:

_"Hello angel eyes, I hope you don't mind the nickname. _

_Is that you do look like an angel whenever I see you._

_I admit my poorly drawing skills won't ever capture your profound beauty, but it seems I can't stop doodling you all over my notes._

_With love,_

_SS"_

Skye is about to open the other part when the elevator doors open and ignoring her growing curiosity she walks to her apartment door, unlocking it and accepting the much warmer environment. She hangs her bag and opens the much larger paper. It's a pencil drawing of herself in impressive detail sitting on a window watching the rain fall down. In the drawing her hair is falling in waves around her shoulders while she holds a mug with little bits of foam leaving its contests. For a moment Skye lost her breath enamored by the picture.

She chooses the metal panel she has in her room to hang the painting using four small heart magnets to keep it in place. Skye thinks this piece of art should be flashing all the red lights - but at the same time she couldn't care less for that tiny voice inside her head. Maybe, just for once, this would turn around in her favor.


	3. Day Off

_Thank you the two lovely ladies Ldjkitten and malivhale for proof reading this chapter._  
><em>xoxo<em>

* * *

><p>On December third Skye is awaken by a loud noise coming from the corridor. It's her day off, so, what in God's name was bloody happening?<p>

A door bang, something trawling around, oh no, someone had just moved in. Of course Koenig had put whoever bought or rented the apartment in the floor that were less occupied, which of course, it was also her floor.

Skye looks at the clock on her bedside table which shows it's nine o'clock. She sighs knowing fully well that she ain't gonna be able to go back to sleep. She stretches up, throwing the covers aside and gets on her feet. As usual when she doesn't have to work, she rummages around her wardrobe taking off the comfortable purple sweater, her tracksuit pants and socks, not bothering much with her hair as she pulls it up in a messy bun.

Skye was still on her first cup of coffee when she heard the ringing door bell. Checking the clock she raises an eyebrow and slides down from her seat, putting her notebook aside (it was like the damn thing was attached to her), the bell rang loudly again and Skye growls as she says, "I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

She opens the door to find an unamused Koenig. Skye is about to greet him, but he cuts her off with a joking complaint, "As much as I adore you, cutie pie, and I do... I can't just be your super sexy delivery guy whenever you want… I got things to do, you know?"

Skye bites her lips trying hard not to burst into laughter. "Of course you do, Sam."

"Sam?! I thought that guy's name was Eric!" An unknown male voice reaches them.

"Yeah, me too." Another male answers as he keeps walking and chatting closer to them.

"Those, my lovely programmer girl, are your new neighbors. Oh and Eric told me to give you this." He shakes a UPS box from side to side and smiling deviously asks, "So, what is happening? Does someone have an eye on you and too shy to admit it?"

"Stop snooping around like a gossiping old lady!" Skye scolds him, grabbing the UPS box from his hand and pushing him on his way.

"Go visit your brother and stop asking me silly questions!"

"What if next time someone sends you a murder letter, you know, containing anthrax? This is very dangerous Miss Johnson!" Skye rolled her eyes as she propelled him further.

"Aren't you listening? You could endanger the whole building!"

"Yes, because someone who is sending me gifts is actually a terrorist, cut it loose Sam!" Skye said in a mocking tone, "I'm a nobody."

"I have to disagree," said a black man with a bright smile, "You look like somebody I would love to meet."

"Can you believe him? It hasn't been five minutes and he is already charming the first girl he sees." A much taller man, who was from a mixed race or had a really serious suntan fetish questions a smaller dark haired one.

"I'm Trip, this is Hunter and Mack, we're going to be your new buddies, I mean neighbors."

Skye smiles and shakes his hand in appreciation as Sam passes them murmuring, "I'm so done, I was not made for this…"

"Don't mind Sam, he is such a drama queen. I'm Skye by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." They said together and Skye can make out a British accent mingled with the two american ones.

"Hmm guys?" A fourth voice comes up, startling them. "Is it just me or are there more than one person with the same face? Because, I could swear I just spoke with Eric and then I bumped into him in the elevator again, but he acted like he had never seen me before..."

Skye's laughter is musical and the three men followed her, to the despair of the very attractive fourth guy.

"There's more than one. Billy is possibly my favorite after Eric, Sam is a drama queen. Anything, and I mean anything can become a hurricane on his lips." Skye told them playfully.

They watched her for a second and for a moment she recalled how she was dressed (congrats Skye, making a fool out of yourself in front of all these handsome men...) and continued to vomit words, "This was really fun and you are all ridiculously gorgeous, but I should go. A little bit of advice though, make sure you never and I mean never open your door to the girl on 5B, she's a real bitch. In the literal sense of the word." Skye winks at them and walks to her still ajar door, "See ya around boys."

"See ya Daisy." said Hunter in his British note.

Skye turns to look at them as she answers, in a sarcastic tone, "Impressive observation skills, matey. But call me Skye. All of my friends do." She smiles as she closes the door and locks herself behind.

In a quick motion the UPS box is completely torn, inside a book and a post-it note, the curly handwriting smaller than usual.

_"Sorry. I'm slightly out of paper._

_I hope you enjoy the book, sweetheart._

_It's one of my favorites._

_SS"_

Skye turns the book in her hands so she can see the cover and is surprise that it's also one of her favorite movies. She has been meaning to buy this book again for months, knowing her own copy had been lost in one of her travels. The brunette walks towards the kitchen, the book held close to her body, a contented feeling in her chest. She fills the teapot and puts it on the stove, lighting it up she then grabs a jar of chocolate cookies (to hell with programming) right now she had a meeting with Noah and Allie and their immense love for each other; 'The Notebook' never got old for a romantic such as Skye.


	4. Pandora Charms

malivhale thanks for being amazing and proof reading this chapter!

* * *

><p>On December forth, Skye wakes up at 5:30 am. She changes into her jogging clothes and picking up her iPod, cellphone and keys, she leaves for a morning run, slamming the door behind her.<p>

As she runs and feels the fresh air of the morning grace on her face and plays with her hair, her mind also wonders. What if Sam was right? What if this person was to endanger her? After all, psychopaths can be pretty deceiving. Skye knew about deception. She had been mistaken before and as a result, had her heart shattered in a million pieces.

_Damn Sam and his big mouth._

Skye wished she could ignore it, but the thought might plague her the whole day. _What if, what if?_

An hour later she is back, Skye enters the building and waves at Eric who is frantically looking for something inside his office; Skye bets it his mug, because he seems to be in much need of cup of coffee.

She goes for the stairs, feeling the rush still coursing through her body. In less then five minutes, Skye is chasing for her keys. Opening her door, she slams it behind her, heading straight to the shower. The small, but delicate box that had been dragged by the door as Skye enters the apartment. It had been unnoticed and now led closer to the coat hanger and the habitual place where Skye placed her favorite heels during the week.

It's nearly 8:00 am when Skye finishes dressing, she smooths her skirt and picks up her purse, checks her imagine on the mirror one last time and walks to the entrance, ready to take her pea coat and favorite high heels. The brunette bends to fix her second shoe when a pink bond catches her eye.

Skye picks the small package with eagerness (maybe this time she would get a proper letter), she undoes the bond and lifts the lid of the box. Inside a Pandora bracelet, and she had indeed received a proper letter, well a longer one at least.

_"Hi again angel eyes,_

_I guess by now you must be thinking a lot of things. I assure you, I mean you no harm. The truth is that NY has never been a home to me until I met people that made this place feel like one._

_Until you showed up and captured my heart._

_Here is the deal, for the next eight days I'll be sending you small gifts, little token's that made me think of you, of your smile and your shiny brown hair._

_You've seen me, angel. You might even have spoken with me._

_I might be closer than you imagine._

_With Love,_

_SS"_

With gentle fingers Skye picked up the bracelet caressing each miniature with gusto. There were tiny hearts, daisy flowers, a notebook, a cellphone, angel wings and so many other details gathered around it in a shade of purple. It was feminine, elegant and thoughtful. To top it all off, someone had put it together just for her.


	5. Ticket's

_Thank you malivhale for proof reading this chapter too! *hugs you tight*_  
><em>Hope you all enjoy!<em>  
><em>PS: If there are any mistakes please let us know.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skye had thought about calling her neighbors for dinner, which of course would be easier. She loves cooking, except destiny would have nothing of that!<em>

On December 5th, Skye leaves her work after what she would call an abnormal day. Her partner in crime (so to speak) had made a complete mess as she told their security guard (that unfortunately had a thing or two for Skye) that herself and Skye were a couple.

The whole day consisted of Skye saying that Bobbi was indeed her best friend (and they were since they started working together, Barbara had been the first one to actually rip each and every one of Skye's layers) and admitting she was simply diverging a situation.

Of course, it had caused an uncontrollable fit of laughter as soon as Skye managed to enter their combined office. She was smirking to herself as she recalled her chat with Bobbi.

_"What were you thinking Barbara Anne Morse?!" Skye asked, giggling._

_"Oh well, that guy is an ass. I had to protect my favorite girl from a horrible date." Bobbi shot back, sarcasm dripping from her tongue._

_"Thank you, you're a life savior." Skye nodded sitting back into her chair._

_"Hmmm, Skye?" called Bobbi from her seat._

_"Remember that time I spent a whole week in your house because I had a bug insect problem in my apartment?"_

_"Yep." Skye pops the 'p' as she types._

_"Well, there's this woman on your floor…" Bobbi started, her voice slightly shaken._

_"Say no more. The bitch from 5B, let me guess, she came up to you?"_

_"Yeah. So I said I was dating one of your friends."_

_"Bobbi, gosh damn it. I don't have… oh wait a second I do. I have just the perfect person to introduce to you. I think you're gonna love him." Skye gave her a lopsided smirk._

_"I thought you were about to say you didn't have any male friends to introduce me to?" Bobbi arched a confuse eyebrow at her._

_"I was, but now I have four, I mean, they just moved to my building. But I'm thinking on making dinner for all of us. Get FitzSimmons, maybe Mrs. Jones too. What do you think?" Skye questions her, spinning on her office chair to look at her._

_"Girl, you know me. I love a party." Bobbi told her, a smile creeping on her lips._

That had been exactly five hours ago. In the mean time, Skye had been on 'The Solution is Here', gotten her favorite beverage and spoken with FitzSimmons and Mrs. Jones who rapidly and excitedly accepted her invitation.

She slowly walked back home savoring the night and her cocoa. When she arrived in the hall the elevator was almost closing. Not wishing to wait she called "Hold up!"

A male hand holds the elevator opened to her and when she is closer and the male can see her properly he opens a smile.

"Oh, is just you, love." Hunter says as he sighs in relief.

"Yeah, it's just me… Who did you think it was?" Skye questions, arching a brow in curiosity.

Hunter growls and she has her answer.

"The girl in 5B?"

The poor man looks ashamed as he nods in response. The elevator opens and Skye feels like she just can leave him be. So, she does exactly what she would have done in case it was Bobbi or Simmons. She hooks her arm around his, and giving him the puppy dog eyes she asks, "Wanna tell me everything?"

"Actually, I have to." Hunter stars walking with her towards his apartment. "I might have told that crazy woman I was dating one of your friends. I was too damn shocked to think of someone else to name so yours popped in my mind, love."

"You were shocked?" Skye asked, stressing the words.

"She literally shoved her tongue into my mouth!" Hunter theatrically told her.

"Oh poor darling British, you." She mocks him as he unhooks his arm from hers and searches for his keys.

"Stop mocking me, love. It was scaring. She literally assaulted me!" He exclaims opening his door, he signals for her to enter as he speaks, "I bet she never tried-"

Skye cuts him off as she says, "Oh, well she did, I had a boyfriend at the time. She was also one of the reasons I broke up with him."

"Damn." Trip's voice greet them. "Sorry I overheard."

A loud noise was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Grant! You okay man?" Triplett called, heading in the direction of the noise.

"I'm fine. It's not breakable. Thankfully, I didn't wanna spend half an hour cleaning this, Gramzy must be getting here soon." Grant replied picking from the floor two pans and a popcorn bowl.

"Gramzy?" Skye asks in wonder.

"Oh, hello there!" Grant turned to smile at Lance and Skye.

"Recruiting a protector, are we Lance?",he teased.

"No, this is our lovely neighbor Skye who I think has a friend to introduce me to…"

"Only because the 'so-called-friend' decided that the best way to protect me from 'work-of-greedy' eyes was to say she was dating me." Skye rolled her as she continued, "A white lie I had to tell to the whole office." Smirking she added,"I swear you're gonna love her. She's the best."

"So she puts you in trouble and she's still is the best?" Trip questions, handing mugs for her and Lance.

"She was the first person I clicked with when I moved to NY." Trip and Grant smiled at her as she took the now filled mug in her hands.

"It smells just like the special cocoa from the cafeteria I love." Skye said as she hummed to the mug in her lips.

"Don't do that, it gives all of us too much imagination." barked Trip. Grant laughed. They heard a ruffle of keys and a gentle voice calling, "Boys, I hope you missed me!"

Skye set the mug down and glanced in the direction of the voice, getting up quicker than the boys to greet the older woman.

"Mrs. Jones!" Skye threw her arms around the older woman kissing her cheek in the process.

"Skye, sweetie. For some reason I'm not surprised you are here…"

"You know my grandmother?" Grant asks surprised.

"Yeah, I adopted her in my heart. She is like the sweetest grandma ever." Grant opened his mouth to speak but Skye cut him off saying, "I'm kind of jealous of you for having her."

"Oh Skye, you're a doll." said Mrs. Jones caressing her locks, "Eric gave me this, mumbling about..."I'm hoping this is from your secret admirer." She finished extending to her a new envelope.

"A secret admirer… now I'm jealous." Grant says putting his grandmother things away.

"I don't see why. Look at yourself, you probably have girls falling over you." Skye mocks him with a grin. Trip is holding his laughter and Lance has an arched eyebrow.

"My grandson in an old fashion man, dear." Mr. Jones added, giving her purse to Grant, who happily took it and helped her out of her coat.

"Well, you know if he keeps treating me with that heavenly chocolate drink, I might just try and sweep him off his feet." Skye whispered plotting with Mrs. Jones, who smirked at her.

"Actually since you are already here, I was talking with FitzSimmons.." Skye started but Mrs. Jones added,"Yes, aren't they a lovely couple?"

"I think so too! Ugh, they never admit the obvious to me!" Skye giggled.

"That's it man, you lost your Gramzy." mumbled Trip to Grant.

"There's enough of me for everyone, now dearies let's sit down and chat. Where is that older boy that looks like a giant gorilla?"

"Mack!" Skye giggled again, "He is very built, isn't he?"

They talked for hours, laughing and exchanging past stories, until Mrs. Jones says it's late and Grant gets her coat and bag helping her out of the door. Skye kisses the boys cheeks and follows them.

They exchange goodbyes and Skye enters her quiet apartment. She had completely forgot to invite them to the dinner party. Damn, she'll do it tomorrow, she had a letter to read now.

_"Hi angel eyes,_

_I will met you there, well I might show. But then, who says it's really me?_

_With love,_

_SS"_

Inside the envelope there's a ticket for a P!nk concert. Skye gives a little squeal of delight, she absolutely adores Pink.


	6. Of boys, dogs and brownies

_As always, thank you so much malivhale for beta-reading this chapter. *hugs*_

_Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry it took a bit longer, this chapter just grew more than I anticipated ;) _

* * *

><p>On day six, Skye is beyond bored at work. She is actually considering writing a list about her potential Secret Santa. While she types a new security anti-virus into a program, she starts a list of men and women she knows that could possibly play this silly game on her.<p>

_Leo._

_Jemma._

_Bobbi._

_Mike._

_Quinn._

_The Koenig's._

_The boys: Trip, Mack, Hunter and Ward._

_Mrs. Jones._

After her boss passes by her office, waving a quick hello in her direction, she promptly goes back to her programming, her mind starting to analyze the names.

It couldn't be Fitz, because he was literally head over hills with Jemma. And she could easily cross Jemma off the list because she wouldn't do such a thing like this. Or would she? Bobbi, well, she could pull this one off. Skye herself would have recognized her co-worker's handwriting in a heartbeat. Mike was married. How the hell did she forget that? He even had a little boy. Maybe the fact that she adored Ace had a thing or two for him being included on the list.

She sighed. Looking up from her laptop, Skye raised her arms and stretched.

Next on the list was Ian Quinn. Quinn was a self-low bastard. There was no way he would become a sweet darling bearing gifts to her in Christmas season - or maybe he would - he sure wanted to get in her pants.

Skye tapped her fingers as she waited for the new program to load, now pondering if the Koenig's were even a good idea. Well, of course they were playing carrier pigeons but that didn't meant they were her Secret Santa. They were more like the Secret Santa's personal elves.

Skye smiled thinking about the latest note and ticket she had earned. The concert was in the next month and she just couldn't believe she had a ticket of her own now. She wished she had someone to see the concert with as well.

"Skye?" called Bobbi, "Earth to Skye, is someone there?"

"Sorry Bobbi, what's up?" Skye questioned, running her fingers through her hair.

"You look frustrated that's all," Bobbi said, raising up from her chair.

"I was just thinking about my Secret Santa," mumbled Skye, typing a final key on the keyboard.

"Is someone in love with a mystery man?" Bobbi questioned, sitting on the edge of Skye's table.

"I'm not even sure if it's a man," Skye sighed, pouting.

"Oh cutie pie, sometimes I wish I had met Miles just so I could spank his sorry ass."

That got Skye laughing. Bobbi nudged Skye with her elbow and smiled down at her. Sometimes it was annoying how tall Bobbi was, but Skye often visioned her as an old sister, always prepared to protect her or drive her out of the mud.

"You know, I think we should do a girls night in. Movie, popcorn, too much candy, pyjamas... What do you say?" questioned Bobbi, her back to Skye.

"Well, considering you have clothes scattered around somewhere in my apart—" started Skye, only to be cut off by Bobbi.

"That shirt you're wearing right now. It's mine, isn't it?" Bobbi asked narrowing her eyes.

"It might be… in my defense I was out of clean shirts," Skye said, biting her lips, giving Bobbi a lopsided smile.

"Whatever you say… Daisy," Bobbi teased her.

Skye shook her head and followed her friend. They took the elevator in silence then taking their jackets out and discussing if it was necessary to pay a visit to the market. After making a checklist in her head, she replied with 'nah' as she had enough garbage food. She suggested to go to the coffee shop they loved so much.

When they arrived to the parking lot, they walked towards Skye's car and started a conversation about how Mr. Coulson had literally vomited Christmas on the company this year. Skye figured it was due to the new associates director Ms. May. It was hard to miss how smitten Mr. Coulson had been since her arrival. Bobbi swore they had secretly married. Since then, a small poll had been going around between the CI and the administrative sector.

Skye traveled the known streets, tuning out from her conversation with Bobbi, regarding the next nominees on her list - the boys.

"Skye," called Bobbi, "How about your neighbors?"

"Hmm? What about them?" Skye replied, parking her car and opening the locks.

"You said you had someone to introduce me to?" Bobbi questioned pouting a little.

"Yes! I do, I …" Skye started to say as she left the car but stopped as she saw someone else getting out from their own car, looking beyond miserable.

"Skye!" Bobbi demanded for her attention, but the small brunette was already walking towards what Bobbi would call 'a hell of a guy'.

"Lance? What happened?" Skye gently asked, putting a hand over her newest friend's shoulder.

"Hey Skye…" He said trying to smile at her.

"Okay, we don't know each other, but man, what happened? It's like life was sucked out of you!"

"Bobbi!"

"It's okay, she might be actually right. I lost a very good friend today, I've known her my whole teen and adult life…"

"Come on Lance, let's go inside and drink a nice tea and you can tell us all about her…" Skye said, extending her purse to Bobbi who took it quietly smiling in insight.

"You're such a good lass, Skye," Mack murmured as a tear streamed down his face.

"Who was she?" Bobbi softly questioned, as she pressed their apartment floor. Damn, why did he have to be British?

"Pepita… my best friend in the whole wide world, who also happened to be a dalmatian." Skye shrugged and pressed his shoulder in comfort again.

"Geez Lance, I thought you had lost your mom or worse," said Bobbi, arching an eyebrow in a mocking glance.

"I'm not being dramatic!" Lance replied drying his tears. Bobbi softened her glance.

"I'm sorry, she sucks on being tactful sometimes," Skye rolls her eyes as she nudges Lance lightly inside her own apartment.

"Well, she's not wrong on that one," Bobbi said, closing the door behind herself.

About three hours later, the three sat on Skye's living room, Skye and Bobbi now in much more comfortable clothes, while Lance had chose to take off his jacket and socks. Lance sat on the floor holding up the popcorn bowl as the newest Disney movie played, 'Big Hero 6'. So far, Lance had cried and actually squealed with both girls as the movie unfolded. That was until his cellphone rung signalling a message.

Skye was too busy taking picture of Lance and Bobbi to care. They were like the perfect couple, clicking instantly. Her tiny cupid heart swelled with pride.

"Skye, hairy baby!" said Lance eyes shining, "Oh, do you think we could get a Baymax ourselves?"

"I guess so, let me search it online."

And within seconds Skye types away on her cellphone. A message from Facebook alerts her, stopping her for a moment. She opens it up, surprised to find that Trip, Grant and Mack were all in a conversation and had called her to ask if she could come home and help them as soon as Lance was back.

The brunette smirked to herself answering,_**"You three are impressively late. Lance is in my apartment." **_After inserting a smile emoticon she added,_**"Come around boys, we're watching movies."**_

_**"Traitor!" **_typed Trip.

_**"Freaking drama queen," **_answered Mack, with a rolling eyes emoticon.

_**"Lucky bastard, I'm at the coffee shop. Be there in twenty. Any special wishes?"**_ asked Grant.

_**"Oh man, just bring our favorites. If you don't know, Fitzsimmons are bound to!"**_ Trip typed rapidly.

_"**Same for me, and perhaps a mocha for Bobbi."**_

_**"Who's Bobbi?"**_ they all questioned, simultaneously.

_**"Oh yeah, my co-worker. Please come soon, 'cause I'm feeling like the third wheel already..."**_

_**"We're coming to rescue you, girl!"**_

After a knock on the door, Skye jumped from her seat, happy to have a new distraction. Truth was that she had watched the movie already twice - too enamored by the marshmallow robot to even care. Soon she was enveloped by a mass of arms. Trip lifted her off the floor and spun her a bit while Mack gave her a hug right after.

"Grant will be here soon," Mack told her, as they venture inside the house.

Twenty minutes later, they were all in the living room again, this time completely absorbed by the movie. Skye sat between Mack and Trip, while Bobbi and Lance got a bit intimate on the floor, Bobbi resting her head on Lance's shoulder as his hand rested on her hips.

In the movie someone is doing — well the usual idiotic thing — entering a haunted house at the exact moment the character hears the opened door slam behind himself. Skye's own apartment door slams as well, causing a domino effect. Skye jumped out of her seat which made the popcorn fly and fall over them as if it were snow. Lance ran out of the room as Bobbi screamed and Mack caught the first thing he could think of as a weapon (in that case Skye's vintage lamp). Trip was hilariously protecting Skye with a cushion.

"Hmm, guys. What's up?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Grant! You scared the shit out of us!" Trip exclaimed as Mack slowly lowered Skye's lamp back into it's original place. It's the tiny brunette that laughs first as she turns to Bobbi and all the popcorn scattered all over the place.

"Oh, what a mess."

"Well, glad I brought enough coffee and donuts for everyone. Let's clean this up! Also, what were you watching?" Grant questioned as he walked to Skye's kitchen. He placed something special for Skye on her fridge, assuming that none one noticed him slipping that inside.

"Woman in Black, it's a bit old but we hadn't see it yet," Grant smiled at her as he raised his hand to pick up a piece of popcorn from the crown of her head. Skye blushed as he threw it into his mouth as if he didn't found that disgusting at all.

"Shame I lost the popcorn, it's pretty good. Don't look so surprised, I have siblings you know? Popcorn wars have been lifted and won from time to time." Grant told her extending her favorite beverage.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Pepita was really important to him."

"I've noticed as he talked, cried and told us tales about her… playing cupid was very easy too, Lance needed an alibi to Victoria from 5B just as much as Bobbi did…. So, I think they match." Skye eyed them as she sipped her drink

Ward laughed and followed her glance, Trip and Mack took popcorn from the sofa and cushions and put them in the bowl. Bobbi took out the rest of the mess with the help of Lance and walked over to the kitchen.

"Suddenly I feel like a parent, I ruined the mood," Grant mumbled, opening the donuts.

"Nonsense, I haven't had so much fun in a while! I'm so glad you guys moved here," Skye smiled at him as the others entered the kitchen each a portray of childhood innocence. Ward shook his head amazed by them, as they crowded the kitchen in seconds.

It was almost two in the morning when the boys announced they were leaving. Bobbi had passed out on the cushions on the floor and Lance being a gentleman, picked her up and took her bridal style to Skye's spare room. The small brunette, Skye yawned as she rubbed her eyes, sounding up beat as she looked.

"Oh Skye, I'm sorry I took so much of—"

"Shush Lance, you owe me nothing. Except that if I have a problem someday in the middle of nowhere, I'm calling the lot of you." Lance hugged her and kissed her head. Trip, Mack and Grant did the same thing, the last held her just a tiny bit longer.

"Sleep tight, girl!" Trip said as he left with Mack who gave her a warm smile, Lance waved and Grant winked at her.

"Night boys!" Skye said as she watched them walk towards their apartment, beaming lightly. She closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen in search of a water bottle. She was surprised to find a small cartoon box with a post-it note on it saying,

_"Hi,_

_I hope you enjoy brownies… they are particularly my favorite ones._

_With love,_

_SS"_

Skye took the note to put along with the others and opened the box. She could share in the morning but right now she enjoyed a brownie to herself. Isn't that what most motivation people say? Treat yourself. She sure was going to treat herself and maybe she could just warm up that mocha Ward had left untouched too. As she took the first bite, she suddenly remembered she had been involved in a little project this morning. This morning? Or was it yesterday already? With a list in her head, Skye sighed as she recalled that the boys were the only ones she hadn't analyzed as her potential Secret Santa's. Yawning again, Skye decided this little mystery was fun.


End file.
